My Harmony
'My Harmony '(マイ ハーモニー, Mai hāmonī) is Sanrio's character and of the one of the main characters in Hello yoshi franchise, debuting in 1983 the character is a pink rabbit with a ribbon bow on her head and in some places of her body, including her left paw, ears, right feet and tail. She is a very fashionable girl who likes to sing and dance. Her mother is a fashion designer and she designed the ribbon on her head (and now current as flower in her head) , which is her charm point. She dreams of becoming a fashion designer but now is to become a scientist, just like her mother. She is a very honest, good-natured girl, her real name is My Harmony. Marie's younger sister My Melody and younger brother Rhythm loves tecnologies. Her mama enjoys doing crafts and loves baking cookies with her. Her gentle, strong papamust be where she gets her kind disposition. Her treasured hood was made just for her by her very knowledgeable grandma, while her grandpa loves adventures! Marie is a ribbon rabbit, she is pink, smart and honest, and is the princess of technology Fairy form Marie, as the Fairy of Technology, has technology-based powers. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of energy, digital cages, and walls of magic energy. Marie can also throw blasts of energy which can immobilize a person for a short time or cause them to explode. Marie can create digital holograms, many times used as illusions, and traps which can restrain her foes. Marie is able to manipulate any machine and is able to connect with different networks which she can use as maps to help locate objects. Marie is able to generate, absorb, and redirect electricity from various power sources, and has the ability to create and control electro-magnetic fields and shoot spheres of plasma energy. Marie is able to shoot rays of binary and use them as shields that protect her and others. At times, Marie is able to scan an object to gain information and speak in binary code. Marie has exhibited various problem-solving skills, as well as the ability to invent various machines. On occasion, Tecna has created geometric shapes to imprison others or as a defense.Marie have a purple-green diamond sprite like wings and purple cotton carbonic clothes marie charmix.png marie enchatix.png Marie smash.png Marie element.png Marie reib.png Marie ava.png Marie andge.png Believix Marie.png Marie harmonix.png Sirenix Marie.png Yoshix Marie.png Marie and cyan sprixie.PNG Marie (2).png Marie sp.PNG Marieu.PNG Marie duper ultra.PNG Marie drea.PNG Marie Odyssix 2.png Makeover Marie.png Ultima Harmony winged.png History Marie is My Melody and Rhytmn's older sister, and the daughter of the Papa and Mama Onegai, she was born in Maryland, the country of the Zenith, she likes tecnology, techno melodies and maths When has 12 years old, Marie and Melody want to visit their grandmother dressed like Red riding hood costumes Marie defeats the Big bad wolf and protects Melody Marie class.png|Ribbon bonbon as Marie Marie.png Marie 2D.PNG Marie alt.png Marie WOHY.png|WOHY Marie Paper Marie.png|Paper Marie Marie RPG artwork.png|Marie HYRPG cat marie.png|Marie in Hello yoshi 3D world marie charmix.png Marie special.png Marieski.PNG Marie and cyan sprixie.PNG Marie warrior tech-advanced.PNG|Marie in Hello yoshi Back to the Multiverse Marie mega.png Mariefish.PNG Marie girl.PNG Marie (2).png Marie spar.PNG Marieu.PNG Marie anime.gif Marie in future land.PNG Ludwiga, Mary and Marie.png Marie VS Iggy.PNG Marie wallpaper.PNG Marie xmas.PNG Marie duper ultra.PNG|Super Marie Marie woman.png Fire Marie.PNG Tanooki Marie.PNG Boomerang Marie.PNG Small Marie.PNG Marie (2) lo.png Marie the fairy.PNG Cabeleira de Marie.png Marie go.png BitsizeMarie.jpg Marie model.jpg Marie with guitar.png Hello yoshi go to the another Multiverse.PNG Marie woman young.png Marie kart.png Super Marie.png Pagan Marie.png New Marian.PNG Marie Pajamas.png Marie beach.PNG Marie rage.png Marie - Cópia.png Marie fairy of the technology.png Technoclone Marie.PNG Marie happy.png|Marie anime Webp marie.gif|Marie jump Happy Marie.png Marie Odyssix.png|Marie Odyssix Princess Marie.png Gymnastics Marie.png Human Marie.png|Human Marie Marie the scientist.PNG|Marie download Princess Marie Onegai.png Play Marie.png 969497bcec9afde00f20c5f13bcc66f6--princess-melody-my-melody.jpg|Human Marie Marie and My Melody.gif Marie new.png Marie and Cappy.png Roller Marie.png Marie and her husband.png Robo Marie.png Marie traveller.png Marie traveller 2.png Marie harmonix.png Naked Marie.png Mermaid Marie.png Squad Marie.png Marie super.png Marie ultra.png Old style Marie.png|3D Classics Marie Captured Marie.png Kitsune Marie.png Miitopia Marie.png 2D Band Marie.png|Marie the keytar shock Marie christmas.png 2D Harmony.png Marie humanoid.png|Marie from Miitopia Marie th.PNG Hello yoshi Group.PNG Hello Yoshi Cutties.png Marie's back.png 2D Marie new.png 4D Marie.png Angry Marie.png Marie ele.png Marie ang.png Believix Marie.png Marie_enchatix.png Sirenix Marie.png Yoshix Marie.png Makeover Marie.png Marie original fairy form.png Marie and Monsieur's true love.PNG My Harmony Onegai.PNG Harmony, Melody and Rhytmn.png|Marie, My Melody and Rhytmn Marie and Flat.png Marie doi.png Marie traveller 2 new.png Marie traveller new.png Saddist Marie.png 2D Harmony Ballet.png|Ballet My Harmony/Marie Marie runs.png Marie lateral 2.png Marie lateral.png Marie sits.png Marie new kart.png Harmony crystal.png Marie Crystal.png Princess Harmony.png Marie Odyssix 2.png Human Marie 2.png Marie.gif Harmony and her dress.png Help me Harmony.png Marie trip.png Shy Harmony.png Ludwig and Marie with the dress.PNG Mimmy and Marie.PNG Marie and Tessie.PNG Rosalina, Tessie and Harmony Vs Kamek.PNG Rosalina, Harmony and Mary.PNG Motobiker Marie.png Mary and Harmony.PNG Mary and Harmony play football.PNG Yoshi and Harmony.PNG Paper Marie 2.png Marie hello.png Smarty Marie.png Cute Harmony.png Anger Marie.png Harmony Purple day.png Marie beach.png Reval Harmony.png Marie light crystal.png Student Harmony.png Cyst Marie.png Marie laterala.png Marie parasol.png Ballet Harmony.png Harmony front.png Marie Harmony.png Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smart characters Category:Fairies Category:Princesses Category:Hello yoshi Category:Female characters Category:Miitopia Category:Adults